


Spring Time Worship

by saccharinelemons



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Body Worship, Bunnies, Bunny AU, Bunny Boy, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Kemonomimi, Kissing, Lots of kissing, M/M, Orgy, Threesome - M/M/M, so there's a lil bit of everyone in here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 03:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18241274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinelemons/pseuds/saccharinelemons
Summary: Spring means it's time for the bunnies' yearly fertility festival. This year, Masato is in charge of the festival along with Cecil, and it's now time for the fertility rite -- the most important part of the festival.Based off the "Dancing Petals Easter Parade" photoshoot....................except, not really.





	Spring Time Worship

**Author's Note:**

> I blame [@smutterella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutterella) for half of this but honestly...I just frickin' love horny bunnies.

The bunny community’s annual fertility festival was underway and all was going according to plan. Masato and Cecil were in charge this year, and while Masato had his concerns at the beginning, the event was shaping up to be enjoyable for all. The parade resulted in cheers and applause during the entire stretch, and Masato was still wrapped in fuzzy warmth from seeing the huge smiles on bunnies of all ages.

It was now late afternoon, and the sun was starting to dip lower towards the horizon with each passing minute. As Masato oversaw the banquet, a new kind of energy thrummed amongst his friends, who formed the rest of the festival staff. It coursed through Masato too; he felt it low in his groin, and it was getting harder to ignore.

There was one more event left for the day: the fertility rite.

The fertility festival staff comprised of two organizers and their attendants, in any quantity as desired by the event leaders. When the sun went down and the banquet ended, the fertility rite began. It was a private event for the festival staff that wished for a spring full of healthy intercourse and childbearing, and asked for blessings upon the bunny community for general prosperity. It was also, in a way, a reward for the staff who worked hard to plan the festival that rang in the most important season for bunnies.

The banquet began to wrap up. Masato helped his friends clean up leftovers, and bid farewell to the party-goers with Cecil. When the last bunny left, they returned to the others and finished putting away the tables and chairs. Above, the night sky twinkled with billions of stars. It was a clear night; this year, the rite would take place outside, a good sign for positive blessings.

“Is the clearing ready?” Masato asked Ren.

“Shinomi is lighting the lanterns along the path,” Ren replied. “When he comes back, it’ll be ready.”

Ren gave Masato a playful smack on his butt before walking over to Otoya to help him with a tall stack of chairs. Masato didn’t even respond with his usual indignation; instead, his ass hummed with the lingering touch and his tail twitched.

_ ‘Soon,’ _ he thought, chiding himself for his eagerness.  _ ‘Just a little longer.’ _

“It’s ready, everyone!”

Natsuki bounded into the banquet space with a literal bounce in his steps, his large, golden ears flopping from his eagerness. Camus flicked his forehead with a muttered reprimand, but Natsuki just beamed at him. Masato looked around for Cecil, and spotted him with a cloth-covered basket.

“Aijima, are those the chocolates?” he asked, walking over.

“Yes, there’s enough for two per bunny,” Cecil replied, lifting the cloth so that Masato could see the egg-shaped chocolates inside. “Though, I don’t think we’ll need more than one…”

There was a mischievous glint in Cecil’s green eyes and an excited twitch of his ears that normally would put Masato on edge for silly hijinks or teasing questions, but for once, Masato agreed. “You’re probably correct,” he said. “Everyone has been on their best behavior and have properly adhered to the fast as required of us. There shouldn’t be any...problems.”

Cecil giggled at Masato’s attempt to stay polite. “It’s time, isn’t it?” he said. “Let’s begin.”

Masato clapped his hands and called for attention. Everyone gathered around, having finished cleaning up the banquet area. Natsuki still bounced on his heels with excitement but this time he was joined by Otoya and Reiji, and Syo tapped his foot impatiently.

“Thank you for your hard work today,” Masato began. “The festival was a big success. The bunny community appreciates your efforts. And, from me personally to you as my friends, thank you for assisting me and Aijima in both the festival and the upcoming rite.”

“I thank you as well,” Cecil chimed in. “It will surely be a wondrous night, and I am glad to spend it with those close to me.”

Masato stepped towards the path that lead into the woods. “It is now time for the fertility rite. If anyone has decided to not participate after all, please let us know—”

“Ugh, let’s just start fucking already,” Ranmaru growled, stomping towards the path. Syo was close on his heels and surprisingly, so was Ai.

“I am very eager to witness this rite in person,” Ai explained as he passed Masato. “No one will tell me anything about it, though everyone knows what happens.”

Masato groaned, but gestured for everyone else to follow. They walked into the woods, following a path of egg-shaped lanterns with flower scented candles. The clearing that awaited them was simply a space devoid of trees and brush, but the grass was covered in small blankets and pillows, and more lanterns ringed the clearing. A small table sat on the edge, where pitchers of water and cork-plugged bottles of oil waited. Overhead, the starry night glimmered, providing a holy atmosphere amidst the beauty of nature.

After everyone stepped out of their shoes and placed them near the path, Cecil went over to the table.

“Please take a chocolate,” Cecil said, holding out the basket. “This is the special ritual chocolate to assist us in the rite. If you need another, it will be on the table, but please don’t eat more than two as I’ve heard more will make you feel really awful the next day!”

Masato stood in the center of the clearing, where the most pillows were. After waiting for everyone to gather around again and Cecil stood beside him, he lifted his hands and faced the stars.

“Tonight we wish for a bountiful spring, one of health and vigor, one of natural beauty and energy. We offer up this display as proof of our eagerness to live, to express our love for life and its gifts.” Despite the earlier interruption, Masato’s speech rang solemnly in the air from start to finish. He closed his eyes for a moment of personal silent reflection, then opened them and lowered his hands. “Please remember to drink water, relieve yourself in the woods nearby, and use the oils on the table. Obey the laws of consent, and do not force anything on someone who doesn’t want it.”

He paused, just to watch the impatient bunnies squirm and to enjoy the moment of having ten pairs of hungry eyes focused on him.

“The rite may now begin.”

Though the ritual chocolates were laced with fast-acting aphrodisiacs and the staff was required to abstain from sexual activities for a week prior to the festival, the bunnies did not immediately tear off Masato’s clothing as he expected. In fact, many of them paired up amongst themselves, which did not bother him. While he and Cecil were the leaders and centerpieces of the festival, the fertility rite itself was more or less an open orgy. And it wasn’t as if Masato was neglected; as bunnies began peeling off their festival attire or making out with each other, he saw Syo and Tokiya approach him.

“You worked hard today, Hijirikawa-san,” Tokiya said, taking Masato’s hand and kissing it. Masato wondered if it was the chocolate that made his face burn.

“We’re gonna reward you, Leader,” Syo added, a cocky smirk playing on his lips as he put his hands on Masato’s waist and pulled him close.

Masato let their hands wander his body, slowly giving into the warm buzz that was spreading through him. His hat was removed, and carefully set aside — probably Tokiya. The jacket was a bit rough in coming off because lips had met his and didn’t want to separate during the removal — it could only have been Syo, he had to bend his head a little. He felt Tokiya behind him, hands reaching around so he could undo the buttons of Masato’s shirt from the bottom up. His skin shivered with each newly exposed inch, hips twitching every time a finger brushed against his belly and chest. When a tongue entered his mouth, it tasted of chocolate, sweet and thick.

Syo’s hands abandoned Masato briefly to shrug his own jacket off. It landed on the ground behind him, a shirt joining it shortly after.  _ ‘Should have had everyone strip first,’ _ Masato thought, but the regret was forgotten as Tokiya pulled his shirt off and he was suddenly bare chested with a surprised yelp.

“Sorry,” Tokiya murmured from the crook of his neck. He nuzzled it, and Masato relaxed into it with a sigh.

The patch of skin was mouthed at, kissed gently over and over, and nipped lightly with teeth. Meanwhile, Tokiya’s hands were roaming Masato’s chest, stomach, arms, everything in reach. His breath was hot on Masato’s skin, or rather, hotter than the heat buzzing through his body. Everything felt warm; his thoughts were a little fuzzy, but he could still think, for the chocolates were there for encouragement and prolonged stamina, not to inebriate. That was also the reason behind the week-long abstinence from sex, to help the participants overcome any awkwardness.

And, the longer the rite went on, the more successful it would be.

Syo was now completely naked, having stripped himself completely. He resumed giving Masato his entire focus, pulling his head down and kissing him roughly as if to make up for the absence. Tokiya made a small sound of disappointment as Masato’s neck was pulled away. He took Masato’s hand, the one he had kissed earlier, and kissed the back of it through the glove. After a few more kisses, he nipped the tip of a finger. Taking the hint, Masato pulled his hand down so that Tokiya could tug the glove off. With the barrier gone, Tokiya lapped and licked Masato’s fingers and palm, alternating between sucking on them and more kisses.

“Hn…” Masato couldn’t stay silent anymore, especially since Syo was now making his way down Masato’s neck towards one of his nipples. Tokiya set about removing the other glove, and then paused his attentions so he could also remove his own clothing. Masato moaned again as one nipple was sucked and the other tweaked and rubbed.

Around Syo’s perky ears, Masato could see what was going on in front of them. Most of the bunnies were naked now, and some were much louder than their trio. In the flickering candlelight, he could make out the forms of Otoya and Reiji on the ground, wrapped up in each other with Otoya on top and his fluffy tail standing straight up from his backside. Off to the side, Camus was being smothered by Natsuki, who persisted in kissing Camus over and over again as Camus attempted to fend him off so he could continue taking his clothes off. Cecil keened behind Masato, where the others must be.

Tokiya came back, bare skin pressing flush against Masato’s back and making him shiver. He could feel Tokiya’s erection too, hard against the thin material covering Masato’s ass and nestling in the space between his cheeks under his tail. Tokiya’s mouth latched onto Masato’s neck again, the other side this time, and with more teeth. He bit the tender skin, making Masato cry out and arch his hips into him. As if it was a signal, Syo leaned back and started undoing Masato’s pants.

He jerked them down, haste beginning to color his actions. Masato noticed that Syo was also hard, and already leaking. His heart fluttered in anticipation, making him almost stumble as he stepped out of the pant legs.

“Easy, Leader,” Syo chuckled, and steadied him.

Masato clung to his shoulders while he tugged his feet out of his pants. “Tha-ah!” His voice hitched, taken by surprise again by Tokiya’s hands running over his bare ass. He could feel his tail perking up, brushing against the curve of his back as if eagerly granting access to what lay below. His knees quivered and he blushed at the way his cock, erect and eager, bobbed from his shudders.

“Hold him steady,” Tokiya said. His voice sounded different than usual; it was still its beautiful sound, but it sounded breathier, lower, as if touching Masato was just as holy as the rite itself. It made Masato’s face burn and his cock drip.

Syo slid a knee between Masato’s thighs and placed his hands under them. With strength belying his stature, he hefted Masato across his knee, and held him there as Masato wrapped his arms around his neck. “Got him,” Syo said. He peeked around Masato’s shoulder. “Oh, good, you remembered. I forgot.”

“I figured,” Tokiya replied. Masato heard a soft squeak, and was about to ask about it when Syo started sucking on one of Masato’s nipples.

“Oh!” He jerked, but Syo’s grip on him remained steady.

Syo looked up, a smirk on his lips. “I gotcha, don’t worry.”

It was a good thing he did, for suddenly a cool, wet substance touched Masato’s hole, and without meaning to he spasmed in Syo’s arms.

“Sorry,” Tokiya apologized, continuing to rub the twitching ring of muscle with his finger tips. “I thought I warmed up it up enough.”

It was really the touch that did Masato in. It was gentle, but the anticipation, the chocolate, and the week-long abstinence made it feel so much more than usual. A finger worked its way in, and, after a surprised hum from Tokiya, another joined it, easily slipping in and out.

“Someone was eager,” Tokiya murmured in Masato’s ears, making them twitch and flutter.

“I didn’t break the fast,” Masato gasped between the scissoring motions that were stretching him open even further. “I only did enough to — aahh — make sure it didn’t tear, in case things went too quickly.”

Tokiya kissed the back of Masato’s neck, between the ridges of his spine. “Don’t worry, I trust you. Besides…” He pressed his cheek against Masato’s, and Masato could feel a smile on Tokiya’s face. “...I did the same.”

Mastao twisted his head with a noise half caught in his throat, seeking Tokiya’s lips. Tokiya gave them to him, and as Syo switched nipples, Tokiya continued to work Masato good and wide. Around them, the air was filled with the hymns of the other bunnies, soft cries and loud keens that created a music like no other.

“Is he ready yet?” Syo asked, lifting his head. Masato pulled away from Tokiya, bending his head to give Syo some appreciation as well.

“Yes. You can go first, though,” Tokiya said, removing his hands. Masato missed them immediately.

“Down we go, Leader.” Syo slowly guided Masato down with him, coming to a soft landing on the blankets.

He shuffled Masato into place, pulling his hips over his lap as he sat on his knees and pushing Masato’s chest until he was cushioned against Tokiya’s, and wrapped in his arms. Unsure of what to do, Masato let them do as they pleased, and graciously accepted the return of Tokiya’s kisses up and down one of Masato’s arms. Tokiya’s free hand splayed across Masato’s chest and caressed the gentle curves of his body, sending shivers racing across his belly and groin. His cock dribbled pre-cum down its shaft; the head that peeked out from its foreskin rosy like the petals of a flower.

“I’ll try not to go too hard, but it’s really tough, so I’m sorry in advance,” Syo warned, and slid his cock into Masato, who hadn’t noticed him applying oil to himself.

“Ah!”

The entry was quick, but not painful. Syo gave him a moment to adjust to him, then began to thrust slowly. Then he groaned, and his pace quickened. “You feel so good…” 

Masato could only exhale quiet cries as he clung to Tokiya’s arms as a lifeline. Tokiya pressed kisses to his cheeks and neck as if he didn’t notice, occasionally raking his nails across Masato’s skin or tweaking a nipple.

“Don’t hold back,” Tokiya whispered in his ears. “We’ve got all night…”

Syo’s restraint reached its limits. He dug his knees into the blankets, shifted Masato’s hips a little, and then started fucking him hard enough to make Masato slip a little in Tokiya’s arms. Masato’s soft moans turned into sharper wails; thoughts of embarrassment flew out of his mind as he felt his insides become liquid fire. He tried to hold onto his dignity, but it was just too much and it felt too good. Without his cock being touched, he came, cum coating his belly.

Syo was right behind him. Between grunts, his hips stuttered, cock releasing his seed into Masato. “Haha, was it good?” he asked, panting.

Masato found himself out of breath too. “Ye-yeah,” he managed, still reeling. Though he just came, his cock twitched, already recovering. Inside of him, Syo was still hard and his hips slowly rocked into him.  _ ‘It’s the chocolate,’ _ Masato thought hazily.

“We’re not done yet,” Tokiya said. His hands abandoned Masato’s chest and moved underneath him. 

Syo shifted Masato’s waist and pressed in closer to them until Masato was sitting on their laps, Tokiya’s legs laced with Syo’s. Tokiya pressed his fingers between Masato’s cheeks, both of them moaning as cum slid out and over his fingertips.

“More, more please,” Masato keened, hips shifting against Syo’s cock.

Tokiya ignored his pleas and continued prodding at his hole, slipping one finger in and then a second. Slow, gentle teasing gradually opened Masato further. Masato squirmed against the fingers, feeling them slip in and out while carefully pushing him wider, but wanting more. Syo’s hands were firm against his hips; his fingers kneaded Masato’s thighs at first, then reached a little further to stretch and pull his cheeks apart. Tokiya added more oil, and a third finger. Masato moaned into Syo’s hair; he had an idea of what was coming, and the way his ass felt so open and greedy for it made him shiver.

“Tell me if it hurts,” Tokiya murmured, pressing a kiss to Masato’s cheek.

_ ‘I don’t think anything could at this point,’ _ Masato thought, then cried out as Tokiya pressed the head of his cock into his hole. It didn’t really hurt, but it stretched him even further and for a moment, he thought he was going to break. As Tokiya finished pressing inside and he felt Syo’s cock shift, the feeling of shattering into pieces eased into a comfortable sensation of being full.

“You alright?” Syo asked, wiping an errant tear from Masato’s cheek.

“Y-yeah, it’s just...a lot,” Masato replied, catching his breath. “I’ve never done this before.”

“Neither have I,” Tokiya said. He rubbed Masato’s sides with soothing caresses. “Maybe I’ll get to try it before the night is over.”

There was a coy flavor to his words that made Masato’s cock twitch against Syo’s stomach. Syo growled, a short sound from the base of his throat. He adjusted his grip on Masato, and with Tokiya as support from behind, lifted Masato’s hips up just by an inch. Masato flexed with him, though he was again at their mercy and was simply moving his limbs in time with the slow motions. Soon, the feeling of having both men inside of him at once overtook him, and when the pace picked up, so did his voice. In front of him, Syo panted with both exertion and arousal, and behind him, Tokiya’s breathing was harsh and laced with quiet mewls.

It was almost too much again. Masato came, shaking as his vision whited out and his nails dug into Syo’s back. His front felt slick and hot, but Syo still continued to lift him.

“Ha...ha, cl-close,” he grunted.

Tokiya moaned against Masa’s neck. “Same…here…”

Masato encouraged them by working his knees, helping them as they became lost in him. A moment ago, he was helpless, but now there was a feeling of power as the other two desperately thrusted into him, pushing against each other inside of him as deep as they could go, as if they were starving for him. He wasn’t sure who came first, but it was enough to hear the loud, lewd suction as they shuddered against him.

When they pulled out with one wet plot after another, cum leaked out and pattered onto the blanket underneath them with an audible sound. Masato had never felt so filthy, and yet so holy.

“That was great.” Syo pecked him on the lips. “I could go again, but…”

“It’d be rude for us to hog you to ourselves the whole evening,” Tokiya added, kissing him next.

A shadow was cast on them, and Masato looked up to see Otoya and Reiji approaching. Both had a bottle of oil in their hands, and Reiji’s collarbones were littered with dark smudges.

“Mind if we cut in?” Reiji said, flopping onto the blankets and nearly smacking Tokiya with his ears.

“Yes.” Tokiya’s frown melted into a devilish smirk. He pulled Reiji away from Masato, pushed him back against the ground, and straddled his waist. “But only if you don’t fill me up, Kotobuki- _ senpai. _ ”

Masato’s face was turned away from them as Otoya smothered him in wet, sloppy kisses, a far cry from what he received earlier but enthusiastically accepted nonetheless.

“My turn~,” Otoya sang, and hoisted Masato onto his lap, where his cock waited hard and ready. Masato felt the blood rush to his groin again, as if he hadn’t come twice already that night. The air smelled like chocolate, oil, and underneath it all, spring.

The fertility rite would be a success this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Coming soon: The Extra Kinky Edition


End file.
